Sonya Dupree
Sonya Dupree is a security guard at Ark Industries Personality Sonya is ambitious, confident, independent, loyal and generous. She is smart and refined; though this very feature of her personality often subjects her to become somewhat vain and overbearing. Her personality at its best is that of a bright, shining light that easily holds all her subjects within a safe, secure orbit around herself. Sonya is a warm, caring, giving person who often makes it her mission to make the lives of those around her very comfortable as long as she feels appreciation for her efforts. However, without enough appreciation, Sonya can become domineering, bossy, and stubborn, believing she is right and everyone else is wrong. Sonya funnily enough is also extremely sensitive to criticism and will rarely forgive a perceived slight. She is intelligent and motivated, and often seeks out situations that put her in the spotlight, where she can be very effective. Again, however, if her ego is left unchecked, she will become quite arrogant, doing things that are not acceptable "because she can." The desire to be in the spotlight surfaced early in her life, she was given plenty of opportunities to shine in various situations, where she felt she was in her element. Despite her sometimes outwardly proud, confident personality, Sonya is very much appreciative of safe, stable routine in her life, so she makes it a point to try to and keep everything on a predictable schedule in her life. She is sometimes outgoing and gregarious with others, but can easily become bossy and overbearing, trying to control everything and everyone around her. Casual criticism that other people might shrug off is perceived by Sonya as a blow to her very core. Sonya is a strong, intelligent, ambitious natural leader who will organize and motivate others. She is a take-charge type of person who can make a real difference in the workplace, as long as her tendency to become overbearing is kept in check, which is often difficult to do. Sonya loves prestige, and jobs with prestigious titles are very attractive to her, particularly any position that gives her some decision making leeway. Again, her proud facade may belie some inward insecurity, so criticism should be done gently and diplomatically. If you have the joys of meeting her, you will no doubt quickly notice the super-ego qualities inherent in her personality. If you can provide the right amount of attention and appreciation, Sonya will in return shower you with the same. Sonya is going to want to be the dominant party whether that is in a friendship, partnership or other, so you must be willing to take second seat if you want to make it with her. If you try to gain control, expect explosive arguments and a power struggle that you will probably eventually lose. Sonya is a charismatic leader that will take charge and draw followers. She has very fixed opinions and will resist attempts to change those opinions, a trait that others may find somewhat off-putting at times. However, if you give her what she needs, she will in return give you with plenty of friendship, warmth, and loyalty. Funnily enough though Sonya likes order, she is profoundly known to be a little haphazard in her endeavours. She often shoots first, asks questions later. She’s extremely brave and often driven by pride, as she sometimes deems herself better than others thus somewhat invincible. Her pride is something that evidently clouds her judgment at the best of times. Sonya has the heart of a lion, she’s extremely brave and willing to put her own ass on the line for those around her. Appearance Sonya is of Vietnamese and French descent. She has dark brown (almost black) hair and deep hazel eyes. Her skin colour is a very light olive shade and her complexion particularly clear. Sonya has a round face, which points off at the chin and square slightly at the jaw. She has quite long, but rounded deep set eyes and fuller lips making both features the focal point of her face. Though, she tends to accentuate her eyes most with makeup. Sonya stands at a height of about 5’11. She has a small framed body, but because she is athletic and most of her body is made of muscle she still looks healthy. She doesn’t concern too much about her diet, but she does like to keep in shape which often means many hours spent training to keep herself physically fit and her body well toned. With a lot of time spent working out, she doesn’t consider much time on dolling herself up. She does wear makeup, but keeps it to a minimal. When it comes to clothing, Sonya wears pants a lot of the time and the reason for this is that she never knows when she’s going to be on the move. The last thing she wants is to be restricted by the clothing she is wearing. She’s not shy when it comes to dressing up but there is a time and a place for it. Abiltiy Camouflage This ability allows Sonya to adjust her body and clothing (along with anything else on her person) to her surroundings. Sonya holds an empathic link with her surroundings wherever she goes. This empathic link allows Sonya to blend in and essentially, become camouflaged with her environment. Sonya can maintain this connection while in motion. This ability allows Sonya to become nearly invisible to the human eye and makes her a master of deception and stealth. History Sonya Dupree was born to Joseph Dupree and Navia Chau on January 1st, 1979 in Oahu, Hawaii. Joseph and Navia first met elsewhere, though. Joseph and Navia's story begins during the Vietnam War. Joseph, a high ranking military official was on active duty amidst the war-torn country. However, due to the nature of Joseph's high military status, he was not your typical soldier. No, Joseph functioned in more of a behind the scenes, strategist type of role. Joseph was a planner. Sure, he'd seen his time in the fray of battle. Yet, now, after several successful tours of duty, Joseph had risen up through the ranks of the United States military. Now, Joseph was beginning to get comfortable. Going to Vietnam, Joseph expected the worst. Yet, the one thing Joseph did not expect was to fall in love... That was of course, until he met Navia... And as they say, the rest was history... That is, until Sonya was born... Joseph who's job had taken he and his wife all around the world, had landed the happy couple in Oahu. Sonya gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and the young man and women, honestly could not have been happier. They were parents... Who would have ever expected that? Not the two of them to say the very least. The small family moved around fairly, from military base to military base, wherever Joseph's job took them. Eventually, though, after another promotion, Joseph and his family were finally able to settle down, and through the use of a few back-channel agreements, Navia was granted American citizenship. To put is simply, Sonya had a very normal family life growing up. Sonya's family wasn't well off... But they weren't poor either. They road the middle ground along with much of the United States. Sonya's family life was fantastic, she got along with her parents and her two siblings amazingly. To be honest, they were nearly inseparable. The family was glued together and nothing could break that bond. Sonya has always been a hard worker and has always applied herself to the fullest potential when doing anything. Sonya excelled academically, while also performing superbly in athletics. In school, Sonya participated in the swim and gymnastics team. However, it was out of school and with her father, that Sonya began to really excel athletically. Joseph began to teach Sonya how to defend herself, and the young woman picked it up quite naturally. Soon enough, Sonya began practicing Taekwando and Eskrima regularly after school, and before she knew it, Sonya was entering competitions to display her own prowess in the realm of martial arts. After high school and college, Sonya got a good job as a police officer within the SWAT division, where she worked for a few years. Sonya was good at her job. She was a damn good shot with a weapon and more than proficiently deadly with her hands. After a few years on the job, Sonya's ability manifested... Which really only served to help her further in the long run. However, with most people's careers, Sonya's began to shift and change course as she grew older. Everything changed drastically though, out of sheer accident. Really, Sonya had just been in the right place at the right time... Yet, that was really all that was enough. Sonya happened to be in the same vicinity of a certain governor during an assassination attempt, and the young woman reacted out of pure instinct, stopping the assailant entirely, without any harm to the governor. Before she knew it, Sonya had been asked to be a part of the governor's security detail, and continued to get other security jobs on the side. The crowning achievement was what had yet to come for Sonya, though. Soon enough, through word of mouth, Sonya's name had been mentioned, dropped and passed along to the head-honcho's of a high-tech multi-million dollar corporation: Ark Industries. Though Sonya was smart... She wasn't a genius... Yet, Ark Industries wanted Sonya for much, much more. Sonya was to head up the entire security detail for Ark Industries, where she could utilize not only her entire career's worth of knowledge, but also her power to the fullest potential. Recent Events Facts of Interest #Sonya's mother used to work for The Company giving Sonya connections to The Company. #Sonya is head of security at Ark Industries, she was also Noah Rydbergs personal security guard. Sonya works for Ark Industries but is also self employed. She is a woman for hire, who works various jobs for her cliental, ranging from debt collecting to assassinations. #Sonya has a 7 year old son, Alfie from her previous relationship. When it was revealed that Sonya was special, Alfie's father, David deemed Sonya an unfit mother and decided to battle custody of Alfie. Sonya had no desire to drag Alfie into a court case and opted to back down, giving David full custody. #Sonya is deaf in her left ear, after having her eardrum damaged during an explosion. #Sonya is trained in, CQC, Close quarters combat (CQC) or close quarters battle (CQB) is a type of fighting in which small units engage the enemy with personal weapons at very short range, potentially to the point of hand-to-hand combat or fighting with hand weapons such as swords or knives #Sonya has many years training in Martial Arts (Taekwando & Eskrima) which she began as a child, thus doing so had entered and won many competitions throughout her life time. #Sonya speaks fluent French #Sonya once worked in a SWAT division. She is a trained SWAT Sniper. Category:Characters Category:Ark Industries